The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to theft deterrence. They find particular application in conjunction with product displays at retail stores, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Retail stores often include floor layouts in which products are arranged in product displays so as to form aisles. A product display serves to emphasize a product and/or a class of products within a retail store and includes any structure holding products, such as a shelf and/or freezer bin, and/or grouping of like products. Typically, products disposed in product displays are freely accessible to customers. Customers desiring to purchase a product simply pick up the product and bring it to a store clerk, where they then pay for the product.
One problem with allowing customers to freely access products in a typical floor layout is that store clerks often lack an unobstructed view of the product displays. As such, products disposed in the product displays are prone to damage and/or vandalism from mischievous customers. Even more, products are prone to theft. Due to the large expense this conduct imposes upon retailers, they have been searching for ways to prevent and/or deter theft.
Known solutions to this problem often involve locking products in product displays. However, this places an increased burden upon store clerks, since a customer must call them whenever the customer wishes to purchase a product. Further, requiring that a customer seek assistance from a store clerk can dissuade the customer from purchasing a product. It adds an element of inconvenience to the customer's shopping experience. Even more, it can be costly to retrofit existing product displays and/or to buy new theft deterrent product displays.
The present disclosure contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods for remedying these, and other, problems.